It is known from U.S. Design Pat. No. 236,766 to provide a child's swing seat with an integral tray at the front end thereof. It is known to make a seat and back integral in one molded piece with a hinge as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,131,970 and 3,669,496.
One problem with prior art swing seats is that they do not provide for adjustability of the back portion relative to the seat portion whereby the child may sit upright or lean back. Providing adjustability is a problem since it must be accomplished in a non-pinching manner. At the same time, it is desirable to make the seat portion and back portion one integral piece for purposes of production and cost economy. The present invention provides a solution to each of these problems.